Pact of the Eternal Essence
Outsiders are often seen as manifestations of eternal questions, powered by powers and beliefs far beyond the comprehension of most mortals. The pact of the eternal essence allows you to borrow the spiritual essence of an outsider, fusing it with your own soul in order to take on the same traits an outsider possesses by virtue of its existence. There are three types of pacts that can be utilized with this spell, each granting different powers based upon the type of outsider whose essence is being used. *Abyssal Pact: A creature who has made a pact with a demon gains immunity to poison and electricity, as well as energy resistance 10 against cold, fire and acid. They gain the ability to speak telepathically with any creature in a 100-foot radius that understands abyssal, grow scales that give them a +4 natural armor bonus and gain damage reduction 10/good or cold iron. For the duration of the spell they appear as a chaotic and evil outsider when viewed with detect alignment and similar divinatory magic. When used with an abyssal pact, pact of the eternal essence gains the chaotic and evil descriptors. *Angelic Pact: A creature who has made a pact with an angel gains immunity to acid, cold and petrifaction, as well as energy resistance 10 against electricity and fire. The creature possesses a holy aura that gives them a +4 deflection bonus to armor class, gains damage reduction 10/evil, and may speak with any creature that has a language as though they were under the effects of a tongues spell. For the duration of the spell they appear as a good outsider when viewed with detect alignment and similar divinatory magic. When used with an angelic pact, pact of the eternal essence gains the good descriptor. *Infernal Pact: A creature who has made a pact with a devil gains immunity to fire and poison, as well as energy resistance 10 against acid and cold. They gain the ability to see in darkness of any kind, including that created by a deeper darkness spell, and grow scales that give them a +3 natural armor bonus. They gain damage reduction 10/good or silver, and the ability to speak telepathically with any creature in a 100-foot radius that can understand infernal. For the duration of the spell they appear as a lawful and evil outsider when viewed with detect alignment and similar divinatory magic. When used with an infernal pact, pact of the eternal essence gains the lawful and evil descriptors. For the duration of this spell, the outsider that has transferred their power to you loses access to all their super-natural and spell-like abilities, as well as any damage reductions or energy immunities they possess as a result of their eternal nature. Material Component An official contract signed by the donating outsider with a minimum of 12 Hit Dice. Gaining these contracts can be difficult, although they can be created as the equivalent of a major service when promising a planar creature release from a planar binding spell. Category:Transmutation spells Category:8th level sorcerer and wizard spells